1 Week Persuasion
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: Will Kahoko yield to what Len wants so badly? CHAPTER 2 UP - COMPLETED
1. Sunday to Tuesday

****

1 week persuasion

By DanaValkyrie

Will Kahoko yield to what Len wants – so badly?

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Universe: Canon

Setting: After "What in the world did Hamai Misa want from Kahoko" story.

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**At A grocery store**_

People were watching as a man argues with his irate wife.

What the hell was wrong with them? It started in the morning, then continued while they were driving on their way to the grocery store and now…

"Three"

Crash! The canned goods were thrown into the shopping pushcart.

"Two" she hissed.

Squeak, the sound of the pushcart on a narrow aisle.

"But I want another one"

"No!" she firmly said as she read the nutritional label on the cereal box.

"I want to complete all three!" pleaded the blue haired man.

The irritated wife looked at her husband. Her face flushed with anger. Len smiled his "Disarming-Charming" kind of smile.

"You used that tactic many times before and that wont work on me this time!" Kahoko said, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

Len sighed. Kahoko walked on to the frozen goods section, this time, the argument ended.

* * *

**_Monday __9:30 in the Morning_**

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Good morning! Tsukimori Residence." Kahoko said onto the receiver.

_"Ah! Kaho-sempai! Good morning"_

"Fuyumi-Chan! How are you! How's Keiichi?

_"He's fine, may I speak with you over lunch today?"_

"Sure, where?"

_"At the cake shop! 11 am, I just love their Wasabi Carrot Cake"_

Kahoko flinched, what a weird choice for a cake flavor – and to think it was for lunch.

"See you then 11 am Fuyumi-chan" the red head acknowledged.

**During lunch**

Fuyumi eats a green and orange colored cake. It is evident that she is so happy.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about?" Asked Kahoko.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am so engrossed with this wonderful cake." Fuyumi wiped her mouth and slurped on her chocolate shake.

"I went to the doctor this morning, before I called you, I missed my period for 2 months now and I found out I was pregnant."

"That's wonderful, Fuyumi!" Kahoko happily said.

"You are the first one to know this, I will surprise Keiichi tonight." Fuyumi shyly said to her sempai.

"Oh, I bet he'd be very happy to hear that."

"Please don't call and tell Len about this, they are after all working in the same Recording Company" Fuyumi pleaded.

Kahoko nodded and the other girl relaxed. The read head sipped on her Orange juice when Fuyumi asked a question.

"Kaho-Sempai, I heard from Keiichi that Len is restless since last week, he seemed to be talking to himself about some grand plans on having you agree on something, what was that about?"

Kahoko nearly spilled her juice; she smiled then asked Fuyumi, "Would you like to take home a box of Wasabi Carrot Cake? My treat"

Fuyumi's face lights up, and from Kahoko's point of view -caused by an overly high level of happiness hormones from pregnancy. The question was forgotten.

* * *

**_Tuesday Evening_**

_**Len just returned from an overtime work.**_

"I'm home," A flick of a wrist and his elegant necktie was loose.

"Welcome home, love." Kahoko kissed Len while he wrapped his arms around her body.

The nice newly showered smell of his wife really takes away all his stress, leaving him with a newfound strength in its place.

"I'll just reheat your dinner for you." Kahoko said as she untangled herself from his grasp. Len then followed his wife in the kitchen and sat by the chair watching her as she prepared his dinner.

"I heard from an overly excited Shimizu that his wife is pregnant." He said, still watching her. She nodded as she waited for the microwave oven to heat her husband's dinner.

Tap..tap..tap

"And I heard that you're the first one to know", his voice is a whisper in her ears now.

Startled, Kahoko turned and was surprised to find that she was suddenly trapped between her _"currently hard and very seductive"_ husband and the cold countertop.

She was about to speak when he playfully nibble on her neck and collar bone, her hand started moving up to clasp his blue hair when…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"I'll get it." Kahoko said and ran towards the living room.

"Oh, Hi Fuyumi…" he heard from the background.

Ping…said the microwave

Len sighed; he suddenly lost his appetite but proceeded with eating dinner.

Kahoko's ears burned after 2 hours of talking with Fuyumi.

* * *

AN: Hi Guys, It's 10 minutes to midnight and I am so sleepy now, I'll sleep first, and then write the remaining parts of the story tomorrow. (After attending a Masquerade ball, Nyahahaha!)


	2. Wednesday to Saturday

**

* * *

**

1-Week Persuasion

By Dana Valkyrie

* * *

**AN:** This is the 2nd part of the story. Remember I went to a Masquerade Ball, unfortunately after the ball, I was soaking wet due to the storm in my country. The next day, I got flu. But here is the last part, much longer and the writing style is different than the 1st one.

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my other La Corda Fic – **What in the world did Hamai Misa wants from Hino?**

Thank you so much to those who add me on their fave story, fave author and reviews. I love you guys. I hope you have a good weekend.

A word of Warning – there is scientific and educational mentions of the Reproductive organs, but it all didn't imply any perverted situations.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

Len was getting ready for work while Kahoko was assisting Raiken, their 8-year-old son on getting dressed when Keiko, their 3 year old daughter screamed.

The 3 rushed to the little girl's room. Keiko was standing and looking at herself in front of the mirror.

"What's wrong honey?" Len asked. The little girl cried and rushed towards the open arms of her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy, I have a hole in my body." The little girl sobbed.

"Where?" Kahoko asked the little girl. Keiko lifted her skirt and pointed to her panties.

Raiken suddenly laughed, making the little girl look at him. Len was about to explain but his son spoke.

"Silly girl!" Raiken said to his little sister, "The hole you saw is an indication that you are a girl."

The girl pouted and asked her mom, "Mommy, how come I have a hole instead of the ones like Raiken?"

Kahoko smiled at the little girl the spoke, "Keiko, the hole you were referring to is called Vagina, Raiken and Daddy's are called Penis, you see, if we don't have these important parts of our body, we wont be able to pee. These parts also show our gender."

Len smiled at his wife's explanation. He walked towards the little girl, "You see Keiko, when you are like mommy's age and married to a wonderful man, the Vagina, with the help of the penis, conceives to store bright and beautiful babies like you and Raiken."

The little girl looked at the smiling and gentle face of her parents then nodded. Keiko smiled and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Raiken followed while Len and Kahoko looked at their kids.

* * *

**Wednesday Night. The couple's bedroom**

Len was in the mood but Kahoko was so tired. Being bombarded with "Why?" Questions from their little girl is so tiring, when she answered one question, there seemed to be some more follow up questions coming from their daughter.

Len looked at his wife and smiled, "Well, at least we answered in a scientific way rather than putting it in the birds and the bees manner. They will eventually know the truth when they are older."

With eyes closed, Kahoko nodded in agreement to her husband's explanation. She felt a shift on their bed. Len whispered "About our argument last Sunday…"

Kahoko didn't let him finish the sentence, "Don't start again Mr. Tsukimori." She said as she went on to snuggle into her husband's warmth.

Len sighed in defeat, he then relaxed and resorted embracingng his wife tightly as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thursday Night**

**Tsukimori Living room**

The 4 were in the family room; Len was reading a story to his 3-year-old daughter. Kahoko was on the floor with their son. Raiken's Art project is Family tree; they were nearly finished when Raiken asked a question.

"Mommy, how come most of my classmates are 5 in their family?"

Len seeing that their daughter was now asleep on his lap, stopped reading and proceeded with looking on to his wife and son – interested.

Kahoko smiled and looked at the inquisitive boy, "Raiken, most families have Father, Mother, Brother, Sister and Baby."

"But how come we are only 4 and not 5?" the boy asked again.

This time Len answered, "You see, son, mommy and I still have to make baby so that we will be 5 in the family."

Raiken smiled at his dad, the "OH I SEE!" facial expression evident on the boy's face. Raiken took his pencil and drew another little child beside Keiko's picture.

"Then this will be baby!" he squealed with delight and added, "I will tell teacher that we will be 5 in the family!"

Kahoko was speechless.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

**Len's office during lunch**

Keiichi and Ryoutaro looked at the problematic Len. They were in a restaurant beside their office. The blue haired man kept on sighing and on the process, irritating the green haired man.

"You can tell me what's bugging you, Tsukimori." A deep voice said. Len looked up to his former rival in Kahoko's heart.

"I can't seem to get her to agree to my problem"

Ryoutaro smiled, "So it's still the same problem huh."

Keiichi smiled and startled the two men with his very slow but pronounced comment, "Tsukimori-sempai, - why not force - Kaho-sempai in doing - what you want - instead of pondering - on how you can get her - to agree to your concern? I didn't have that problem with my Fuyumi – she liked it when I force her."

The 2 sweat dropped and blushed on what the seemingly innocent and angel faced man's comment.

Instead of answering, Len continued eating, Ryoutaro this time was the one who sighed.

* * *

**Friday Evening**

**Front door of the house**

The Kids have left the house with their grand parents.

It has been a family tradition – Imposed by the scheming witch – Hamai Misa on their wedding day- that the grand children will be staying every weekend at the Tsukimori Family Villa. The kids will be picked up every Friday night by the very proud grandmother and grandfather and will be returned to Len and Kahoko every Sunday afternoon.

Len was seated in the dining room watching his wife prepare their dinner.

"I think I have to renovate the practice room upstairs." Len said

"What for?" Kahoko asked as stirred the beef stew, she then proceeded in tasting some of the stew to see whether the sauce is thick enough and to see if the meat is tender enough to serve.

Len walked towards his wife and tasted the stew as well. He smiled and nodded at his wife's cooking.

"You really are the best!" he said to his wife.

"Thanks Dear." Kahoko smiled back, she then turned off the stove.

"So How about another one?"

"Give up, sweetheart, I said no."

Len sighed again.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

Kahoko sighed; she can't seem to concentrate into practicing her violin today. It is evident in the melodies that something was wrong. Len walked in to the room.

"Mother called"

Kahoko put the violin back in its case and sighed, "Did the kids do something mischievous again?"

Len laughed and walked over to the window, "No, mom just called to tell us that Keiko is interested in taking up piano lessons and mother's going to teach her on Raiken's summer break."

Kahoko looked at her husband and saw him smiling, she went over to see what he was looking at outside the window, and adjacent to their house she saw their neighbor – a husband and wife playing with their 3 children.

"I've been so lonely as a child. I've lived in a very big house and I've always been left alone when mom and dad were on tour."

Kahoko moved to hug her husband as he watched the playing family.

"When we got married, I decided, I want to have a big family, mom and dad, you, me, Raiken, Keiko and another child."

"I'm on my peak today" she whispered.

Len was puzzled by what she had meant with her words, seeing her husband's face, Kahoko giggled and explained.

"I mean, I've check my basal body temperature and I am in the peak of my ovulation today."

Len's face lights up upon her words, "Is that a Yes?"

Kahoko winked and started racing down to their bedroom, he followed her when…

RING

RING

RING

The 2nd floor extension phone rang. Len picked up the phone, irritation laced in his voice as he said, "Hello"

"_Ah! Tsukimori-sempai, may I speak with Kaho-sempai?"_ A shy voice was heard on the other line.

Len knew that every time Fuyumi called, it was a disaster; the 2 or more hours spent by Kahoko on the phone are spent on listening to the fluctuations and mood swings of a ranting pregnant woman.

A seductive and playful shout was heard coming from their bedroom, "Better hurry or I might change my mind"

"I'm so sorry Fuyumi but Kahoko is busy today. Goodbye" He said as he ended the call.

He then ran towards their bedroom, Kahoko was on the bed giggling as she watched her husband.

"Just you wait and see, Mrs. Kahoko Tsukimori, I'll get you pregnant again in no time!" He said to her as he closed their bedroom door.

* * *

**END**

Okay, that was it, actually Len wanted 3 kids and Kahoko was just delaying the process to torture her husband.


End file.
